Criticism of The XNDUIW Team
XNDUIW Kinda had some troublesome things in the past Criticism Involvement On Open Hexagon In late 2017, the open hexagon community rejected XNDUIW, for terrible programming, as a result, people from the community began bullying XNDUIW, even sending death threats. They were banned for no reason other than instigating fights, as seen on this article since they accused XNDUIW for plagiarism and stealing code. "Alts" The XNDUIW team has always been bullied by numerous people in the past for using just one device, they were accused of being alts (alternate accounts) by multiple people, with even one person, threatening to sell the youtube channel. This has occurred outside of the open hexagon community as well. Disruptive Use Some people have used XNDUIW services, improperly and maliciously, one of the most famous case of disruptive use, when iNetwired, got hacked then deleted, while Oshisaure insulted XNDUIW for a long time. Now Oshisaure '''and his accomplices are banned from using XNDUIW services, Other malicious acts involved exploits and hacking. * '''Scam bots went into XNDUIW gulds and sent free URL's claiming to give out free robux, but they would give you malware instead. * Some people even impersonated XNDUIW, and even copied the team's most popular videos * Other people accused ProxyCyanide for being a girl, despite him being biologically male in real life. ProxyCyanide is a man, and he is actually a skilled person. "Doxxing" Doxxing involves leaking people's personal information. One member of XNDUIW tried doxxing someone but he decided to work with SheppardKiller, after he tried to dox him, after that failed, synaptic_connections encrypted that information. One member leaked his own personal information online, just with the stupidity of Kensem finding him online. This was ultimately patched immediately afterwards, as they don't want to expose themselves. ZenUsha ended up banning Kensem from ever using XNDUIW services permanently along with the entire open hexagon community except for SheppardKiller for Cyberbullying. Meanwhile, SoEpic1337 discovered that his sister also self-doxxed herself so synaptic_connections told him to encrypt her information. The most famous case of self-doxxing was a banker who posted his own social security number online, and thousands of people tried to use it for funds. Doxxing is now a bannable offense in the XNDUIW Discord. ProxyCyanide started a crackdown on leakware and malicious links after it was patched to prevent people's personal information from being leaked ever again. Legal Issues XNDUIW Bricks was involved it several legal issues Copyright Infringement XNDUIW had some of their videos blocked for copyright violation because a popular musician kept his videos private. One video containing the newest DragonForce album was blocked in 80 countries, while the video seems hospitable was blocked from even being seen in YouTube. Sexual Assault * One member of XNDUIW was charged with sexual harassment after molesting another boy while in a school bus. This also happened to a teenage girl as well. Although that XNDUIW member wasn't arrested, he ended up with a criminal record. This happened in November of 2016. * James Abulinov harassed numerous people online with inappropriate content on a ROBLOX daycare place. He wasn't punished, but he was assigned to a more mature audience. Most likely being an adult audience. Category:Legal Actions